Nano Gauntlet (Earth-199999)
"All right, the glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freakin' fingers?" - Rocket Raccoon The 'Nano Gauntlet '''is a glove made of nano-tech by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Rocket Raccoon in 2023. It was made to harness and control the powers of the Infinity Stones, similar to the Infinity Gauntlet. History The Blip ''"You remember, everyone Thanos snapped five years ago and just bring them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." - Tony Stark to Bruce Banner The Nano Gauntlet was created by Tony Stark, Bruce Banner and Rocket Raccoon so the Avengers could use the Infinity Stones collected in the Time Heist. Once Tony inserted the stones in their sockets, the team debated over who wore wear the gauntlet. While Thor volunteered to wear it, he was fit not right, and Hulk decided to do it as the stones would produce gamma radiation. The gauntlet reshaped to fit his right hand. The team deployed defenses incase the plan went wrong with unpredictable consequences. The team readied themselves and their own defenses, while F.R.I.D.A.Y. deployed defensive countermeasures, by locking down HQ. Hulk put the gauntlet on and felt the power of all six stones as energy surged through his arm, making him struggle to control it. Eventually, despite the pain, Hulk succeeded to snap his fingers, but costed him his right arm, as it was weakened, charred and burned from the power. Battle on Earth "Cap, what do you want me to do with this damn thing?!" - Hawkeye to Captain America The Nano Gauntlet was lost during the attack on the New Avengers Facility by Thanos. Hawkeye found it in the rubble, but was chased by Outriders through the tunnels under the base. Hawkeye gave the gauntlet to Nebula, unaware it was the 2014 version and not the present day version. Luckily, she was killed by her present day counterpart and 2014 Gamora, allowing Clint to take the gauntlet once more. As the battle between the Avengers and Thanos' armies continued, and the gauntlet was passed from Hawkeye to Black Panther, then Spider-Man, before it ended up with Captain Marvel. Though Thanos still fought through Thor, Captain America, Iron Man and even Captain Marvel, gaining the gauntlet. Now with the new plan to destroy the entire universe and start a new one from scratch. Captain Marvel temporarily stopped Thanos from snapping once more, but was again defeated when Thanos took the Power Stone into his bare hand and blasted her away. Putting the stone back into its socket, Thanos went to go snap. Iron Man intervenes by grabbing his hand before he is tossed away. Thanos quotes "''I am inevitable" ''before snapping, but no effect. Iron Man has taken the stones into his own armour, snapping Thanos and his armies out of existence, though this ended in the result of losing his life. Capabilities Like the Infinity Gauntlet, the gauntlet is designed to harness the stones, making the user almost infinitely powerful. Though the gauntlet is made of nano-technology like Iron Man's suit, the energy leaks and wounds the user, unlike its predecessor. The gauntlet's nanites make it quite useful though, as it can self repair itself after damge, and morph to fit the user's arm size. These nanites allowed Iron Man to transfer the stones to his suit with ease, as they share the same technology and can merge. Category:MARVEL Category:MARVEL - ITEMS Category:MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE/ MCU Category:Earth-199999 Category:Cosmic items Category:Gloves and Gauntlets Category:Avengers: Endgame (2019) Category:Marvel Multiverse Category:Marvel Movies